Purpleluva01's Hope and Belief
by Purpleluva01
Summary: Violet Jones is now Cupid. That is what the moon told her. She is now also trapped under a Dark Ages spell of obedience as punishment from Mother Nature. Looking for answers for her past and her curse, she starts a journey that will lead her to forgotten answers, new friends and new love. BunnymundXOC LOOSELY BASED OFF "ELLA ENCHANTED" !
1. Chapter 1

**_Reptilian-Angel's_**

**_Hope and Belief_**

**_By Reptilian-Angel_**

* * *

**Me: Violet Jones is now Cupid. That is what the moon told her. She is now also trapped under a Dark Ages spell of obedience as punishment for Mother Nature. Looking for answers for her past and her curse, she starts a trek to her palace along with a Not-So-Scary Wolf-man and a Leprechaun-possessed compass for company. But what happens when she ends up meeting the Guardian of Hope along the way? Set thirty years after the ending of the movie! BunnymundXOC I owe nothing but my own characters! Loosely based off "Ella Enchanted"! **

* * *

**_Chapter 1._**

**_Whatever Happened_**

**_To_**

**_Violet Johnson?_**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Oh . . . Oh Don!" A young woman exclaimed breathlessly, tears of joy shimmering in her eyes at the sight in front of her.

A man had one knee to the ground and was holding a box with a diamond cut ring in his hand out towards her. He looked up to her hopefully as he, as she expected, then asked, "Veronica Samson, will you marry me?" Hope and nervousness etched out in every note of his voice.

Almost instantly, the woman then said, once again as expected, "Yes! Yes, yes, I will!" Her voice turning high-pitched with happiness and tears now running freely down her face.

A smile breaking out on his face, the man instinctly laughed as he placed the ring on her finger delicately. Once the task was done, he got back up on both feet, wrapped both his arms around his happily sobbing love and pulled her into a passionate and loving kiss.

Just as she predicted.

As _usual_.

A young woman was perched on the top of a lamp-post only a few feet away from the couple. If that wasn't unusual enough, the woman looked somewhat oddly even for these present times. Not that she looked like a monster or anything, if anything she looked as though she was a literal teenaged goddess among man.

For one thing, she was utterly and soundly beautiful; with flawless sun-kissed skin, long flowing hair with a segment of it tied up in a braid that shimmered either rose red or chocolate brown; big, sparkling deep violet/green eyes with flecks of blue in the irises, a elegant yet cute button nose, full lilac pink lips, an evenly sloped chin, an hourglass figure with an ample bosom and perfectly round hips that stretched out into a pair of deliciously slender yet strong legs.

Seeing her, one would've mistaken her as a living Michelangelo statue if not for her outfit.

She was dressed in a bright red camisole and a tight black hunting vest with string ties that showed off her upper body, black strapped leather arm gloves that stretched from near her armpits to her wrists, dark red/black leather pants that hugged her lower half with a dark red sash tied around her waist and knee-high black combat boots. On her back, she carried a near black red quiver with a seemingly infinite set of arrows inside and a matching archer bow that was currently clutched in her hand.

The young woman continued watching the couple for a time, all the while sporting a rather bland expression on her face. Obiviously unaware of her presence, the couple went on with their kiss and continued, and continued, and continued, _and_ _continued_ a little too long for her tastes. After several moments of this, the woman looked away and sighed in exasperation.

She knew she should've gone easy on the arrows that she shot at them. But, _NO_, of course, these two had to be one of those stubborn couples and she was resorted into taking matters into her own hands.

But with this, she was happy to declare that her work here was done.

For now, at least.

She knew that she was probably going to have to deal with thirteen more ideals of the heart tomorrow morning.

Lord knows how much _joy_ she was gonna get from that.

Yeah, right.

She pulled the bow onto her shoulder and wordlessly hopped off the lamp-post and onto the sidewalk with ease. Once both feet were on the ground, she then decided a brief walk before heading home would be nice for a change of pace. If anyone saw the pure white angel wing design on the back of her vest, they would be greatly surprised to see it flutter and twitch every few seconds making it shimmer; as though it was relieving itself of its exhaustion-made numbing.

A walk on foot would give them time to wake up properly anyway. No sense in crash-landing while flying half-way over China or England again.

This gave the woman plenty of time to be in her own thoughts.

**_My name is Amour'a L. St. Valentine. Or you'd probably better know me as "Cupid"._**

She nimbly jumped over a large puddle made from the melting snow on the ground. She frowned when she didn't see a certain _something_ look back at her on its surface.

**_Let me guess, you were probably expecting something like a near naked baby wearing only a diaper with curly blonde locks and a cute little bow and arrow set with hearts all over it, right? If wrong, well, good for _****you****_!_**

Amour'a frowned when she jumped to the side to avoid a night jogger from bumping into her, though the probability itself was unlikely. He didn't even try to warn her, as per usual. She scoffed at herself. Humans. _Always_ in a hurry!

**_I'm the only "Cupid" around these parts. How do I know that? 'Cause The Man on The Moon told me so. Yeah, that's right. There's _****really****_ a man on that big bright thing in the night sky. _**

**_You probably wouldn't be the first to doubt that. There have probably been hundreds over the years who listen to that weird mumbo jumbo you call "science" that states that "No human being can ever actually go to the moon _****and****_ survive!"_**

**_I should know that, considering I was once one of them._**

Suddenly a child came out of nowhere and ran right through her, surprising her. As though she was nothing but thin air. Which she might as well be in this case.

**_"_****Once****_", being the keyword._**

Amour'a watched as the child ran around in circles for god knows what reason before he came to a stop, turned around and ran right through her _again_ and back to his parents who watched with bemused expressions from only a few feet away. Shaking her head, she continued on.

**_You see, I used to be a human myself. Back then, I never actually believed in stories like the "Man on the Moon" or "Mother Nature". I only chose to believe in little stuff like "Santa Clause", the "Easter Bunny" and some cases even the "Tooth Fairy"._**

**_Not too seriously, of course. I _****was****_ a teenager for heaven's sake!_**

**_But that all changed when The Man in The Moon gave me my name._**

**_And he gave me my name when I . . . Or rather when the human girl, Violet Johnson, had died._**

_The girl blinked with tired eyes. What was that light that was shining so brightly above her? Was it a way out? She hoped it was. She looked around the darkness that surrounded her. It felt cold, damp and dark. She shivered. She didn't like it. She wanted to leave. _

_Her arms felt numb as she raised them from her body. They almost felt like rocks and it took almost all the strength that was in her to move them. How long had she been down here? It felt like centuries. She pawed the air for a few moments until she finally felt the cool, hard surface of a rather large rock. Using that for leverage, she weakly hoisted herself back onto her feet and almost stumbled back onto the ground in the process. Why did she fell so weak? She put a hand on her head, a sudden headache slicing through her brain. For that matter, why was her head hurting so much? She felt like she had been cleaved in the head by a rock._

_She pulled her hand back and bit back a gasp of horror. Dark, cheery red blood coated her hand. Now she _really_ had to get out of here. Wherever _here_ was._

_Panic began filling her body with energy insanely fast. Smacking her hands over the rock in front of her, she finally managed to find the top of it and began pulling herself up. She didn't stop there. Each time she came to something solid and sturdy set in the wall before her, she scrabbled for moments to find a decent ledge to grab on to before quickly but shakingly scaling upward. Despite nearly losing her grip twice and after nearly an hour's worth of climbing, she finally came to the edge of the . . . . The hole she was in? Now that she was at a good distance off the ground, she could easily see the lord knows how old gap that she was in._

_Yes, it was a hole. Definitely a hole._

_But how did she get there?_

_Before she let her strength leave her, she clutched at the ground that was now level with her head and pain-stakingly pulled herself up and out of the hole's entrance. Once every inch of her form was out, she fell to the ground and breathed heavily, her chest rising up and down with deep breaths of air._

_Five minutes later, she blinked her eyes open and was greeted with the sight of the dark velvet of a starry night sky. So it was night. _Great_._

_Just how long had she been in that hole?_

_And just how did she get there anyway? She tried to think back but it nearly made her head split her head open with pain just thinking about it. The light she spotted earlier wasn't helping much either._

_Rubbing at her eyes, she ignored the cracks that sounded from her neck as she glanced up towards the lights' source of direction. What she saw astounded her. _

_The full moon hung in the sky with all its glory. Its silvery white glow cast all over the forest trees and grass around her. The chill in the air almost would have been ignored if not for the occasional gust of wind and that fact that she, when she looked down and noticed, was wearing only a thin light blue and white day-gown with a small wrap on her shoulders that was tattered and torn from wear and tear._

_However, the light of the moon was hypnotic to her; comforting somehow. As though it was telling her that everything would be alright. Maybe it was._

_The girl didn't know what possessed her to look behind her, maybe it was by some paranormal force or nature or some freak force of chance; when she did, her eyes widened slightly at the sight of a pure red rose. Its' blood-red petals and delicate stem contrasted to the seemingly gray and white foreground of the forest. It somehow avoided the blanketing glow of the moon as the petals sparkled with small drops of water, almost begging for her touch._

_Entranced and somewhat bewildered at the beautiful that grew in such a place as this, she twisted her body around so she was facing the flower face-to-face and reached out towards it with her hand very slowly. It was like any false movement would make the beautiful plant vanish into thin air._

_It was pleasantly deprived of thorns; she realized when her fingers made contact with the stem. It only took a milligram of force from here to snap the stem and pull the flower up to her face._

_She had begun to admire the rose's beauty for only an instant before her eyes were suddenly blinded by a flash of light._

_Exclaiming in surprise, the girl almost dropped the flower before the light disappeared as quickly as it came. The girl saw dots dancing in front of her eye and had to wait a moment or two before she could see properly again. When she could, what she saw in her hand astounded her._

_It was beautiful archer's bow that was about almost as tall as her; with a black riser, deep red/black limbs and a tightly banded bowstring, it was a beautifully crafted piece of work. It felt light in her grip and felt all too easy to lift over her head. The girl couldn't stop gaping at it._

_The only time she did stop was when she felt something click and twitch from her back. She turned around and once again, for the third time that night, gaped in shock._

_Small, bird-like and pure white wings fluttered from her shoulder blades like they had been there her entire life. They extended to the top of her shoulders to the small of her back and began wiggling as though they were saying, "What are you waiting for? Let's start flying!"_

_They couldn't be real. The girl looked at the bow in her hand. This couldn't be real. _None_ of _this _could be real. Could it? Hesitantly, she used her free hand to pinch the hand holding the bow. She squeaked with pain. Yep. It was real. The rose really _did_ just change into a bow. Wings really _did_ just appear on her back. This wasn't a dream. All of this was _real_. Really _real_._

_This meant she could actually shot things with this bow in her hand. Which also meant she could . . . She could fly with these wings too, right? Right._

_Without thinking, she willed the appendages on her back to move. She just concentrated all of her new-found energy on her wings. Sure enough, after a couple of moments from hard and pain-staking concentration, move they did. They began beating hard against the current underneath them, all-too-easily finding their center and worker their power into her._

_The girl of course, never actually took into account how well and how fast she would be off the ground until she opened her eyes and found herself at least fifty feet in the air. She would've fallen right back down to the ground if not for the sudden updraft that caught her totally by surprise._

_Flying furthur up into the sky, adding at least thirty more inches between her the earth below her; the girl screamed in fright and surprise at what was happening to her all in an instant. She just woke up in a hole with no memory as to how she got there, she discovered herself with a serious injury to the head that looked incredibly lethal, she saw a rose turn into a bow, she just got little angel wings on her back and was now flying into the sky like it was nothing even though she was likely to drop like a stone at any moment._

_She had absolutely no idea what was going on. No idea at all . . . . But she liked it. She liked it a _lot_._

_When a smile suddenly broke out on her face, all her fear and disbelief vanished. In their place, happiness and euphoria stood their ground and forced her into their submission. With no more negative emotions holding her back, the girl righted her body up and allowed herself to be shot in the sky._

_When the current passed, she felt herself drop. But this time she was ready for it. Twisting her body around, the girl unfurled her wings and before she knew it, she was flying. No joke, she was flying; _really, really_ flying. She glided on the bursts of wind and currents of air like a natural. Her hair flew out like a wave behind her and the cold night air bit at her cheeks, making her go red but she didn't care. She let out a loud "Whoop!" of joy, shooting forward like a dart and spinning in circles until she got dizzy._

_This was pure ecstasy. Pure freedom. The girl couldn't believe she went through her whole life without ever flying. It was no wonder that man came up with the phrase, "As free as a bird". She couldn't remember the last time she felt anything like this before. This was beyond real words._

_She wished that this would never end. Unfortunately, the tired and exhausted feeling coming from her wings told her otherwise._

_Sighing in disappointment, she looked down at the trees before her in consideration for a few moments before finally setting her sets on a middle tree branch that looked somewhat sturdy enough to hold her. The girl then carefully swooped down, swung her feet out in front of her and landed on the said branch with a lot of grace and balance that she didn't even know she had. The girl hummed in approval. She could get used to this._

_That was when she spotted the lights._

_The girl wasn't too sure at first; when she squinted her eyes hard enough at the sight only a few miles away from her, her eyes lit up. It was a town. A town filled with people. She couldn't help the laugh. This was great! She could find someone who, hopefully, had some idea about what happened to her! Eagerness filling her body, she hopped off the tree and onto the ground with ease and ran, almost skipped, towards the town._

_When she arrived, she quickly surveyed the scene. There were plenty of people about; women talking and gossiping, men doing work and joking and children laughing and playing all around the village. This gave her hope; somebody here had to know what happened to her. It was worth a try at least._

_The girl quickly made her way to the first woman she saw and said, "Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you but I was hoping if you –" She stopped when the woman just continued walking, completely ignoring her. She hummed in bewilderment. Well, that was rude._

_Quickly shaking it off, she spotted a man coming near her and she started again, "Pardon me, sir, I don't mean to take up your time but –" Once again, she was utterly ignored as the man walked tight by her. "You're not listening . . . great." What was going here? Why was everyone ignoring her?_

_The girl then noticed that a child was running right towards her. Here was somebody who wouldn't ignore her at least! Leaning forward a bit, she said, "Excuse me? I was hoping if you could possibly help me find someone who could –"_

_She was cut off abruptly when the child, instead of answering her, instead ran straight through her._

_Yes, straight _through_ her. She wasn't imagining things. The child really did just run right through her. He didn't even see her at all._

_Fright overcame her again. She patted herself down. She felt solid, as solid as any regular human being would be, anyway. So how did that kid just run through her like she was nothing but air? A chilling thought suddenly came to her mind. Looking around, she spotted the man she tried to talk to earlier. Walking up behind him, she raised a hand up and placed it on his shoulder. To her horror, the hand went completely through._

_She jumped back in fright. Her thoughts went on a complete whirlwind. What was going on? Why couldn't anybody see her? Why couldn't anybody hear her or feel her? What happened to her that – The realization of what happened came caving down on her._

_The blood, the wound, the hole, feeling as though she had been there for ages; she knew what happened to her._

_She had died._

_She was dead._

_She was a ghost._

_And she didn't know how or why._

_"__**YOU ARE NOT A GHOST.**__" A voice suddenly sounded. She jumped again in fright and surprise. She then started looking around her in confusion. Who had said that? Or did she just imagine it?_

_"__**NO, YOU ARE NOT IMAGINING THINGS.**__" The voice reassured her, catching her by surprise. She didn't know why, the voice's tone was comforting and calm as it then said, "__**DON'T BE SCARED. I KNOW WHO YOU ARE.**__"_

_At this, the girl blinked in bewilderment. Why was some mysterious voice telling her that it knew who she was? She knew who was; she was a regular human girl named Violet Johnson. Or at least she used to be . . ._

_"__**NO.**__" The voice sounded again, keeping its calm and comforting tone. "__**YOU ARE NO LONGER VIOLET JOHNSON.**__"_

_No longer Violet Johnson? The girl blinked in confusion. If she wasn't Violet Johnson . . . . Then who in the world was she?_

_"__**I KNOW WHO YOU ARE.**__" The voice said again, hearing her thoughts as though they were spoken questions. "__**YOU ARE AMOUR'A L. ST. VALENTINE. YOU ARE "CUPID".**__"_

_Amour'a L. St. Valentine? "Cupid"? That was who she was? "But why . . . ?" "Amour'a" sounded for the first time. "Why am I her?" She received no answer. "_Please . . ._" She whispered fervently. The voice remained silent. "_Please . . . Please . . . _Please!" Amour'a started shouting, no one hearing her or turning to look at her. "You can't just leave it like that! Please, I need to know! Why me? Please tell me! PLEASE!"_

_Still the voice was quiet._

_"Please!"_

_Nothing._

_"Please."_

_Nothing but silence. _

_Everyone around her continued on with their routine, ignorant to her cries. She sank to the ground, clutching the bow to her chest. Hot tears began running down her face as she whispered one last time._

_"_Please . . ._"_

Amour'a snapped out of her trance. What was that?

She looked around and saw that she had ended up walking to a cul-de-sac. Her feet were now achy but her wings were now fully awake and eager to fly again, waiting for her command. She huffed in aggravation. Great, she must've been walking in a daze for nearly an hour. _Again_.

What was she doing relieving old haunts? That's all they were, just haunts. There was no sense in mulling over the past. Especially when she had a job she should be doing. For lord's sake she was near three hundred years, she shouldn't be constantly be phasing out like this! She was just glad that it wasn't Valentine's Day, since it had passed only a couple of weeks ago; if she had zoning out on that day, hormones and feelings-related dilemmas would be piling ontop of her shoulders like a never-ending crap pile.

It would probably help if the Man on The Moon gave her something to work with for a change.

She looked up to the sky as she thought this. The full moon hung in its usual place in the sky in all its amazing and natural glory. Almost like it was taunting her. For years, she had watched it each time the night came and waited patiently each time for something to happen; a sign, a clue, a hint, anything to show that the Man in The Moon knew that she had questions that desperately needed answers. At this point even a falling star that would hit her in the head or something sent crashing into her would be helpful.

But as per _usual_, as she seemed to be saying a lot lately, she got absolutely nothing. Nada. Zilch. El-Zippo. _Wonderful_.

Her head ached. Amour'a unconsciously brought her fingers up to her head and allowed the tips of her fingers to brush up against the side of it. The scar from her memory had long since healed since that night nearly three centuries ago and usually just ached whenever she thought about it. It was always short and passed momentarily. It wasn't noticeable; if she wore her hair up in a braid like she often did it was covered up but it didn't seize to annoy her. She supposed the scar was the only real physical flaw on her and, she didn't mean to sound vain whenever she thought this; she was rather embarrassed by it and chose not to flaunt it and draw questions.

The last thing she wanted was bringing up awkward questions about how she got it in the first place. Not to mention feeling even more awkward by not being able to give an actual answer when asked.

She shook herself out of her thoughts. She needed to stop this. She needed to get home, she needed to get in bed and more importantly, she needed to get some sleep. Lord knows she was going to need to get all the sleep she could get for tomorrow. After all, people weren't going to be able to fall in love by themselves, right? Right.

Amour'a sighed. She rolled her shoulder blades once and her wings came out instantaneously. Even after all these years, they still remained as pearly white and as healthy as ever. She guessed it was just one of the perks of being "Cupid".

Amour'a had just bent her knees close to the ground and would have taken to the skies like a bullet if not for the sudden blur of bluish-gray fur that had then pile-drived into her. "OW!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2._**

**_"Call Me Aster"_**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Of all the things E. Aster Bunnymund had expected to do that night, not a single one of them included suddenly crashing into a random red-haired woman.

He didn't exactly know how all the events that night led up to _that_; he remembered that he was just going for one of his usual hops around the surface in one of his rare breaks from egg-painting in the Warren and he decided to pay a visit to the Bennett Home while he was at it. That, and he was looking for a way to get his thoughts together.

He never did forget Jamie or his little Ankle-Biter sister, Sophie from all those years ago after the huge battle with Pitch. Though he supposed now-a-days that Sophie was no longer an ankle-biter; she had grown up into a bright, determined and beautiful young woman with a family of five. She had married young so she now had a husband, and two years later, a pair of adorable twin baby girls who had her sunny blonde hair and green eyes and a year after, a toddler son who shared the brown hair and blue eyes of his father. He probably would've passed for a spitting image of a younger Jamie if not for the eyes.

Since Jamie's and Sophie's parents had died years ago, Sophie had moved her family to the Bennett home and seemed to be living a comfortable life; happily enjoying each day as it came, mainly winter and Easter, Bunnymund regarded with a smirk and keeping the hope and fun in their family alive. He occasionally saw Jamie drop by every now and then, having moved from Burgess when he hit his college years; but he knew that the kid had a found a good home and was in a good relationship with a wonderful Sheila due to the never-ending chatter from that bloody show-pony Jack Frost each and every time he came back from a visit.

He did, however, forget about the bloody dingo, er, greyhound named Abbey that they had. Not to mention the fact that he mated and now had pups that were just as rabid as him. _Especially _towards rabbits.

That was last time he would _ever_ come out from a tunnel in the Bennett's backyard when one of the fully grown pups was in the middle of doing his "business". Bunnymund didn't think that he ever saw a dog more startled.

The next thing he knew, Bunnymund was on the run of his life through the streets of Burgess Cul-de-sac, hopping over every fence and moving around every lamppost and the few humans he came across and trying to avoid the snapping jaws of the greyhound that was hot on his heels. Why he didn't just get a good distance and make a tunnel to escape he would never know.

He did know however that if even let up in his rapid pace; the greyhound would be all over him in a heartbeat.

So much for gathering his thoughts. Why did he need to do so, anyway? Well, if you had suddenly been given some incredibly life-changing news in just in such a short amount of time, you would probably need some time to yourself too.

Especially if Mother Nature herself had come to you and told you that you were to be the next Epitome of Spring.

He didn't even consider about not watching where he was going before he tumbled into the said woman from right out in the blue.

The woman exclaimed in shock and surprise as they both fell to the ground. Without thinking, Bunnymund slapped a paw over her mouth with a "Shush, shush, shush!", pulled her into him so her back was set against his chest and pulled them both of them over and behind a nearby bush that was, luckily, big enough to hide them.

The greyhound appeared a short second afterwards, growling and baring his canines, making Bunnymund's heart go up a bit. It took a minute or two of silence broken only by the said pet's sniffing and growling before the dog finally stopped and whimpered at the fact that he lost his prey. Giving a disappointed bark, he turned around and immediately started trotting back home.

When Bunnymund heard it go far enough for it not to hear them, he let out a breath of relief. Strewth, did he _hate_ greyhounds!

The woman, who had whether unwilling or willingly been quiet up to now, had been pulling at his paw as it was cutting off her source of air and had finally managed to get it off with a "Bleh!" of disgust. As she pushed back her bangs, it only took her a moment to recognize who had so abruptly tackled her; the blue-grey fur, green eyes, tribal tattoos and armor, large ears . . . Good grief.

Attempting to compose herself, she breathed in a mixture discomfort and annoyance, "Mister "Easter Bunny"."

"Ach, please call me –" Bunnymund started but was cut off when he actually took a good look at the woman; she was a beauty, with long flowing fiery red hair that in some parts was close to being deep brown, porcelain clear skin, cute lips that at the moment were upturned in a good-looking frown and attractive multi-colored eyes that clearly expressed annoyance.

"Call me Aster." Bunnymund said, still looking at her an almost smitten glance. The woman simply gave him a blatant blink.

He then actually caught a grip of the position they were in; the woman still set against him and sitting in between his legs in an unintentional but _very_ intimate position. Bunnymund then smirked in embarassment and let go of her as he said, "Sorry 'bout that. Occupational hazard." With a hapless shrug.

The woman simply rolled his eyes at him and started to get back on her feet. Attempting to be a gentleman, given the situation, Bunnymund took hold of one of her hands and started pulling her up helpfully. "Here, let me help." He said kindly.

Surprisingly, the woman immediately yanked her hand out of his paw and snapped, "I don't your chivalry thanks." Once back on both feet, she straightened her red and black color coded outfit out properly and abruptly stormed off saying, "And I've no intention of curtsying or scratching you behind the ears or offering you a carrot either, so forget it." Bunnymund's nose twitched at her brash manner.

Her anger at him was somewhat understandable, all things considered, but it still came off to him as rather gobsmacking. What reason did she have to give him a bit of a temper? Other than the obvious, of course.

Quickly regaining his manner, he quickly hopped after her as she made her way down the sidewalk. "Ya can curtsy or offer me a carrot or not. That's your choice, Sheila. There's not a whole lot I can do about it." He caught up with her momentarily and decided just to walk quickly from there before adding light-heartedly. "Except have ya changed into a goggie but that seems a bit extreme, don'tcha think?"

The woman then chuckled wryly at him. "Charming. One of the big and mighty Guardians refusing to dish out punishment for a change; listen, why don't you just do what you in the higher ups usually do?"

Bunnymund raised an eyebrow at her. "What are ya goin' on about -?"

"Oh don't play innocent; I heard about what you once did to the Fourth of July guy and to that prick in black, Pitch." The woman stated, facing him with a frown. "I know what you're capable of. So why not just go ahead and declare me a threat to the "Balance of The World" and destroy my powers which are nearing low as it is."

With that, she turned around, whipping her braid at Bunnymund with a huff. He caught of whiff of flowers and nector but was too surprised at the woman's accusations to notice. "Now if you'll excuse me –"

"Wait a second." Bunnymund ordered suddenly, cutting off her rant. Amour'a only squeaked out a curse when her body froze instantly.

He was inwardly surprised when he saw the woman abruptly stop in her tracks like a statue. Was it his imagination or did that happen a little too quickly? Shaking that thought off, he then said to her sternly, "Come back 'ere."

The woman almost immediately turned around and stomped back towards him, stopping with a sarcastic "Hm?" gracing her lips as arms rested across her chest.

"Alrigh', Sheila, What's yer name?" Bunnymund asked her, crossing his arms.

". . . . Amour'a L. St. Valentine." "Amour'a" stated silently.

"Well, "Amour'a L. St. Valentine"," Bunnymund said, trying the name out with his mouth. It sounded rather nice, beautiful even but he didn't let that thought slip out of the sake of his dignity. "If I may say so, yer the first Sheila I've met who hasn't sickened their dingoes or swooned at the sight'a me. And that's coming from a rabbit that mostly just associates himself with the Guardians, forest spirits and the occasional Nymph."

Briefly looking him up and down for a moment, Amour'a then stated calmly, "Then maybe I've done you some good." She then began her way down the sidewalk again, leaving him alone.

Bunnymund watched her walk for a moment, somewhat admiring how she carried herself until it came to him what she said.

He hopped after her and once within her hearing range, he then stated as honestly as he could, "Look, I've never duffed anyone's rights or powers. If I ever did it would be for good reason, ya can be sure of that. For the record what happened to Rocket Flare wasn't my fault and to Pitch was 'cause he got what was comin' to him. All I do is help keep the balance. I want peace in the world as any other bloke."

"So, being next in line to inherit the title as the "Guardian of Spring"; you have a new plan to alter the seasons once you take up the position?" Amour'a asked him outright.

Bunnymund didn't answer immediately. He blinked at her in silence.

How did a spirit like her know about that? Only major nature spirits, – _Like Mother Nature and Frost, as much as he hated to admit it_ – A handful of nymphs here and there, and the Guardians only knew about his soon-to-be-given position as the Epitome of Spring. He was surprised that a spirit like this young woman could actually be in the loo about that.

"Well . . . I, uh . . ." He scrambled around in his brain for a moment to try and come up with a sensible answer. ". . . Sorta, I mean, of course I do. I just can't run it all over with someone outside of the Guardians."

Amour'a nodded in sarcastic pity. "That's what I thought. God, you big names are all just the same. You care more about your "Children Who Believe" meter, your nymph and fairy consisting fan-club and your next holiday appearance at some parade or whatever else humans come up with."

"No, actually, I've never been upright with the whole "Adorin' fan-club" thing. If anything I find it positively starkers if not whacka," Bunnymund admitted. "So maybe that's why I'm findin' yer bleedin' obvious disdain for me so refreshin'."

""Obvious"?" Amour'a repeated in mock surprise. "Oh what a shame, and I was trying _so_ hard to hide it." She then turned around and walked away from him once again.

Bunnymund twitched his nose at the woman. Hmm, so the Sheila had spunk. He had to admit, he liked that. It was a rather nice change of pace from the usual said Nymph-made swooning and fan-girlish screams that often made his ears ring for hours on end. The fact that she made no secret of the fact that she was spewing steam at him actually helped.

True, she hardly held a candle to either North or Toothiana when either one of them was mad but still . . .

They were often two ways that Amour'a dealt with things and/or people that were annoying her.

The first way was the reasonable solution; just walk away from it or him or her - _Often cases it was just "it"_ - and hope that it'll go away in its' own time.

The second was . . . _Somewhat_ unreasonable; by which she meant simply taking one of her arrows and shooting the said person or thing and going on her merry way before the person or thing snapped out of it.

The second way was rather tempting. She could probably make the 6"1' Pooka behind her make her fall in love with the nearest mailbox or the lamp-post. Better yet, maybe a regular rabbit. Or even a dog or cat. Amour'a chuckled inwardly at herself. The sight of the symbol of Easter trying to woo over a regular animal who would probably run first and not ask questions later at the sight of the said rabbit would be priceless.

Maybe she could even make him fall for a nymph.

. . . Nah, she had to admit that would be a little cruel on her part. Obviously she knew now that Ast- er, Bunnymund would probably end up making himself live bait for Greyhounds rather than actually date one of those crazies. It would be even crueler if she actually made him fall for Serenity Eve. Amour'a shuddered at even thinking about her.

Besides, if she actually did do _anything_ to Bunnymund, odds were that the Guardians would come down on her head like a hammer. Of course, the newest Guardian Jack Frost might think it would be funny, since she knew from her brief encounters with him and through the proverbially grape vine, that he and Bunnymund didn't really get along. But still . . .

It's not that she was incredibly useless in battle or anything. In fact, she could kick ass rather well on her own whenever she never actually did use her arrows and bow –

Amour'a stopped at her pace. She clutched the hand that was _supposed_ to be holding her bow. To her disdain, she felt only the skin of her palm. Frowning she asked, "Where's my bow?" She then sighed in light irritation, turning around and seeing Bunnymund only a few paces behind her. "It's back _there_," Amour'a stated sourly. "Where I was so _abruptly_ pushed to the ground. I wonder how that could've happened, _Bunnymund_?"

Bunnymund smiled sheepishly. "Heh, heh, heh, so much for "a Lucky Rabbit's Foot", eh?" He said. Amour'a didn't laugh with him, much to his embarassment.

Quickly shaking it off in an attempt to regain some dignity, he then abruptly said, "A'right, Sheila, don't get yer grundies in a twist; wait right there and I'll be right back."

Amour'a's eyes widened when she felt a heavy weight instantaneously come over her feet. Before she could protest Bunnymund was already gone, hopping back down the street.

Now alone, Amour'a huffed in anger. Well, this was _just_ great.

Any normal person would've simply just carried on and left. Unfortunately she wasn't a regular person for oh so obvious reasons. That fact that she was in a _certain_ predicament that forced her to do this didn't really help.

Reluctantly pushing her negativity aside, she attempted to think positive.

Okay, so she would literally have to stay put until Aster- _ARGH!_ Bunnymund got back. Amour'a wasn't really doing anything important, so she had time to spare. Besides, she understood that Bunnymund was attempting to play the part of a gentleman and apologize. She had to give him that.

She could afford to suffer for a few minutes. After all, what's the worse thing that could happen?

That was when she heard the car.

Turning her head around, she could hear the faint sound of a motor slowly growing stronger and louder with each mile it gained on the road. Must be one of the workaholic humans heading home after a long day of work. Why humans always felt the need to overexert themselves she'll never know. Of course she knew that they had their reasons but that didn't mean they had to literally work until they –

It took only a second for Amour'a to realize that she was standing in the middle of the said road.

It also took another second to realize where the Human's said car was heading was. _RIGHT_. _TOWARDS_. _HER_.

One would think that since she was spirit, nothing would actually be able to touch her. But just because people couldn't see her, it didn't mean that man-made objects like cars couldn't actually _hit_ her.

_Crap_.

On instinct, she turned her body to move but her feet held fast to her place on the road.

_Double_ crap.

She could hear the car turn the corner at the edge of the road and start making its way in her direction.

"Bunnymund?" Amour'a called out nervously. "Uhh . . . Bunnymund?" She got no response.

_Triple_ Crap.

The car was growing even closer. As if it was dying to run her over.

She jerked her body in all directions in a desperate attempt to move. Nothing.

Frustration and fear filling her, Amour'a called out even louder in anger, "BUNNYMUND!" Still nothing. Where the hell was he? Weren't rabbits supposed to be crazy fast?

Turning her head around on impulse, she blanched as the car suddenly appeared in only a few feet away from her and closed in.

"Mr. Bunnymund?" Amour'a squeaked weakly.

_Quadruple_ crap.

Amour'a could practically feel the fender of the car hit her right in the back –

"AMOUR'A!"

_WHUMPH!_

"EYAH!"

_THUD!_

An all-too-familiar blur of bluish-gray fur crashed into her side again, "ungluing" her feet from the street and relieving her feet of the heavy weight that was over them; Amour'a felt herself and the weight in her side tumble for a moment before coming to a stop. The result was her back pressed into the ground and the weight of Aster – _DAMN IT!_ – Bunnymund on top of her, breathing heavily as he watched the said car pass right by them and go on its ignorant way furthur down the road.

It took Bunnymund a minute or two to catch his breath, his shock and disbelief of what nearly happened still running a crash course in his mind. Once he felt like he could breathe again, Bunnymund looked down at Amour'a and exclaimed, "Have ya – Have ya cracked a fruity, Sheila? Why didn't ya move?"

"I – I would have . . ." Amour'a breathed sheepishly. Her hair had splayed out under her head when they fell and flowed on the ground like reddish-brown rivers while her big violet-green eyes blinked nervously. No doubt trying to find a good enough excuse. Bunnymund probably would've found the state she was in adorable if the situation was any other.

Suddenly, Amour'a let an irritated frown decorate her face at the position they were in and abruptly pushed him off with her elbow, surprising him. " . . . Were it not for your _apparent_ fascination with knocking me to the ground. That's the _second _time tonight, you realize." She stated bluntly as she pushed herself off the ground and into an upright position.

'Bloody oath, is this Sheila serious?' Bunnymund thought to himself before saying sarcastically with a "Tch!", "Alright, I'll try to be more _considerate_ next time I'm savin' your date." He then remembered her bow that he had clutched in his hand and handed it over to her with a quiet "Here."

Amour'a took it ""Next time"? What makes you think we'll see each other again?" Amour'a asked him curtly.

Bunnymund blinked in slight bewilderment at this. "Well, won't we?"

Amour'a looked at him for a few moments in silence. Almost reluctantly, she said, "No." She pretended to be occupied by strapping her bow back onto her shoulder rather than the somewhat disappointed Pooka sitting beside her.

Bunnymund looked at her before shaking his head with a light sigh. "Amour'a L. St. Valentine, you are not like other sheilas."

Amour'a tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear absently. "Hmn, you have _no_ idea."

She snuck a glance at him as an awkward silence hung over them. After a minute, she inwardly sighed. She _supposed_ this was . . . . . _Alright_. Just the both of them sitting together alone with no one around. She could handle this.

Just as long as that no one would just show up and decide to –

"Well, well, well, Amour'a, never pegged you to be the type to be into kangaroos."

Do _that_.

Bunnymund and Amour'a automatically twitched and jumped to their feet at the sound of that voice. Whirling their heads around, they both flushed in embarassment at seeing Jack Frost staring down at them from the top of his staff which was set on the ground like a makeshift tree. He was grinning and his icy blue eyes were twinkling with mischief, making the two spirits even more nervous.

Bunnymund was the first to recover and looked up at the winter spirit with eyebrows turned down in annoyance, "Frost! Where the hell did _you_ come from?!"

"Keep cool, Kangaroo, I was just flying by and decided to watch the show." Jack clarified with a smirk.

"Just _how_ long have you been there?" Amour'a asked, equally as annoyed as Bunnymund.

"Long enough to see that you a literal rabbit-magnet, in more ways then one." Jack hopped down onto the ground and twirled his staff back into his grip, keeping his eyes on them. "Either that, or the Easter Kangaroo suddenly developed an urge to become a giant snuggle-bunny."

"Try sayin' that again, Frostbite." Bunnymund growled, glaring at him. "I didn't quite hear that the first time."

"I didn't say anything." Jack shrugged innocently. "Only that I think you would be _absolutely __adorable_ as Amour'a's little pet bunny rabbit."

Bunnymund's ears went straight up as his cheeks flushed with anger. Amour'a wasn't any better off as she scowled and took a step towards the Winter Spirit. "You know, Jack, you better watch what you're saying there, otherwise I might have to cause a rather smaller-sized version of the "St. Valentines' Day Massacre" using that walking stick of yours and a few rock-filled snowballs if I have to." When Jack rolled his eyes, she then quickly added with a smug smirk of her own. "Or do I have to tell the Easter Bunny over here about that one time back in '63 where I hit you with one of my arrows and you suddenly fell out of luck with winning over the affections with a Raggedy-Ann boy doll?"

At this, Jack's face abruptly fell and he exclaimed in embarassment, "Okay! Okay! I got it! Enough already!" Amour'a stiffened as her mouth automatically shut itself. "Look, the _real_ reason why I'm here is that I bumped into the Groundhog and he told me to tell you to not to overwork as per usual and head home as soon as you're done."

Amour'a's body instantly tensed at those words; with her forcing out of her mouth, "I gotta go." She instantly turned away from Jack and rushed by Bunnymund without another word despite his protests. Jack blinked in light surprise while Bunnymund watched her go in confusion.

Amour'a once again broke into a run and after nearly a mile, pushed all her weight into her legs and leapt into the air. The design on her jacket shimmered brightly and shot out behind her; she felt them flutter like hummingbird wings for only a moment before she felt a strong gust of wind flow underneath them. Before she knew it, she was jet-streaming off into the night sky, her dark and red attire instantly making her vanish into thin air before the Guardians' eyes.

Jack and Bunnymund looked at each other after a few minutes of silence. Bunnymund frowned at Jack's sudden smirk and sighed, "Somethin' else ya wanna add, Frost?"

"Nope, nothing at all . . . ." Jack whistled innocently. ". . . Except that you and she look _too_ _cute_ together, y'know."

Bunnymund's ears went straight back as he growled, "_Frost_ . . ."

"Oh, c'mon, I'm kidding!" Jack held his hands up defensively. "I know that you're not actually interested in her like _that_. I mean, after all, she's a major _Winter_ spirit, you're a major _Spring_ spirit; the soon-to-be Epitome of Spring no less, so no way that could work, right?"

"Oh, rack off, Frostbite," Bunnymund snapped. His ears then perked up. "Wait, whatcha say? " "Major _Winter _Spirit?" Whaddaya mean? Which spirit is she?"

"Oh, suddenly interested in her, are we?" Jack smiled mischievously, much to Bunnymund's annoyance. "Sorry to say, she's hates it when other people try to explain to the oblivious ones who she is." Jack then added, "No offense."

"H-how- How is that_ not_ offensive?" Bunnymund stated. Jack simply glanced back at him before hoping onto a nearby mailbox before crouching with ease, balancing his staff on his shoulders.

Jack laughed briefly before saying, "Okay, okay, look, because I **_Like_******you," He curled his fingers at that word, smiling humorously. "I'll give you a hint; Replay the previous conversations with Amour'a to before and after I came in to the moment she left. Look for keywords. You're a big bunny, I'm sure you can figure out which is which."

". . . That's all I'm gonna get outta ya, isn't it?" Bunnymund stated in a matter-of-fact tone. A smirk was his only response. "Figures."

"Ha, ha, welp," Jack stood up and twirled his staff around in his hands once again. "I better get going otherwise I'll never make it back to Tooth's place in time to help her out with the teeth-gathering tonight." He looked towards Bunnymund one last time as he said, "Remember Bunny, _keywords_. But don't worry, like I said; _Big Bunny_, you'll figure it out."

"Frost, jus' . . . Jus' . . ." Bunnymund swallowed the scathing comment he wanted to snarl at him. Instead, he simply rolled his eyes and said something that surprised them both, ". . . Jus' tell Mour'a I'll be in touch."

With that, he tapped his foot against the ground, opened a hole and jumped in; the hole disappeared as quickly as it came, leaving only a patch of flowers behind.

Jack blinked at his words. ". . . Wait, "Mour'a?""

**~X~**

Bunnymund sped through the underground tunnels at a break-neck pace. He barely missed tripping over his own feet twice as he rolled Jack's words over and over in his head.

_"Replay the previous conversations with Amour'a to before and after I came in to the moment she left. Look for keywords. You're a big bunny, I'm sure you can figure out which is which."_ Jack's smirking face echoed in his mind.

Bunnymund groaned to himself. Keywords? What keywords was he supposed to look for? It's not like he was supposed to instantly know at the drop of a hat –

His ears straight up as realization sunk in. His pace started growing slower and slower as his words and hers began to rewound themselves in his ears.

_"Alrigh', Sheila, What's yer name?"_

_". . . . Amour'a L. St. Valentine."_

_"Where's my bow? It's back there, where I was so __abruptly__ pushed to the ground. I wonder how that could've happened, __Bunnymund__?"_

_"Do I have to tell the Easter Bunny over here about that one time back in '63 where I hit you with one of my arrows and you eventually fell out of luck with winning over the affections of a Raggedy-Ann boy doll?"_

_"You better watch what you're saying there, otherwise I might have to cause a rather smaller-sized version of the "St. Valentines' Day Massacre" using that walking stick of yours and a few rock-filled snowballs if I have to."_

_"Amour'a L. St. Valentine, you are not like other sheilas."_

_"Hmn, you have no idea."_

Valentine . . .

Bow . . .

Arrows . . .

Amour'a L. St. Valentine . . .

If he knew his French right, "Amour'a" or "_Amour_" would mean "Love" . . . And "St. Valentine" was obviously the old title for Valentine's Day so . . .

He stopped there in the tunnels altogether. He stood there, shock written on his face until he brought up a paw and smacked himself straight in the face.

Amour'a L. St. Valentine.

Cupid.

The _Bloody Hell _Cupid, Amour'a L. St. Valentine.

He groaned.

And he had practically felt her up. _Twice_.

Bloody All Hell.

* * *

**ME: FINALLY! Here it is! Chapter 2! Whew! I only wish I was able to post this sooner! So much has happened over the past months that's kept rather distracted; my graduation, my family's moving to a new house literally the morning after, my dad's hip injury making me have to wait on him while his fiancee's at work.**

**Needless to say a lot's happened . . . Anyways, I'll try to update more often If I can!**


End file.
